ANIME VS MANGA
by Nozeli.chi
Summary: ¿que pasaría si las musas del anime conocen a las musas del manga?, ¿se llevarían bien?... ¿o tal vez habría rivalidad entre algunas de ellas?... NozoEli, KotoUmi, NicoMaki


**Como las musas del anime y manga interactuarán, para no confundir, las del manga serán nombradas en** _"_ _cursiva"_ **, ya sea sus nombres o alguna referencia.**

...

Era una tranquila mañana de verano, todas entrenaban arduamente para el Love Live, como cada fin de semana Umi se mostraba más estricta con los entrenamientos, sobre todo con cierto trio que buscaba cualquier excusa para saltarse las prácticas e irse a divertir un rato.

-¡una vez más!-ordenó la peliazul posicionándose en su lugar. Las demás soltaron un cansado suspiro imitándola.

En resumen, era un tranquilo fin de semana, tendrían entrenamiento todo el día. Llegada cierta hora fue Eli quien decidió parar o sino afectaría a más de una, no solo el cansancio sino el calor.

-al fin alguien hizo recapacitar a Umi-chan nya-Rin fue la primera en saltar a la sombra del muro, en busca de su bebida-Kayochin toma-sacó la bebida de su mejor amiga y se la alcanzó mientras esta se acomodaba a su lado

-gracias Rin-chan-sonrió dulcemente la castaña tomando al fin un respiro luego de ese intenso entrenamiento.

-¡Honoka, esa es mi botella!-reclamó Umi mirando su botella de agua casi vacía, Honoka se la había tomado en un intento de apagar su sed

-perdón Umi-chan, olvide la mía-se rascó la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua de forma despreocupada. Antes de que Umi dijera algo Kotori intervino para evitar alguna posible discusión

-Umi-chan puedes tomar de la mía si quieres-la peliazul miro la botella de la peligris, en su cabeza solo estaban muchos recuerdos de su amiga de la infancia tomando de esa botella, su rostro empezó a tomar color, mientras el cansancio y el calor del día empezaba a afectarle también-¿Umi-chan?

Nozomi empezó a reírse de la pobre peliazul quien parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, tanto de calor como de vergüenza.

-Umi-chan, deberías aprovechar y tener un beso indirecto con Kotori-chan-escondió su burlona risa tras su mano- a no ser que prefieras que… Kotori-chan te lo de directamente

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que la peliazul cayera desmayada sobre Kotori en una, un poco, comprometedora posición. Nozomi no perdió tiempo y saco su cámara para molestar después a Umi.

-¡Nozomi!-Eli tuvo que intervenir antes de que su mejor amiga terminara desmayando a las demás por sus "pervertidos" comentarios.

Maki quien reaccionó antes, había mojado una pequeña toalla y la colocó sobre la frente de Umi, aunque aún un poco apenada porque la cabeza de Umi reposaba sobre el pecho de Kotori, y la peligris aún no había hecho nada para apartarla.

-hey tomate, ¿Por qué mojaste mi toalla?-se quejaba esta vez Nico, porque había estado distraída con los extraños acontecimientos y recién había notado que Maki usó su toalla.

-¡solo es una toalla!-devolvió el reclamo la pelirroja-y ¿a quién llamas tomate? ¡ENANA!

-¡ENANA TU…!

-¡ya basta!-Eli levantó la voz y se puso de pie imponiendo temor-dejen sus discusiones para después

-¿Umi-chan estará bien?-preguntó Hanayo preocupada, quien ahora ponía otra toalla sobre la cabeza de peliazul

-Maki, ¿estará bien?-pregunto Eli moderando un poco su voz esta vez

-si-contestó la pelirroja revisando los signos vitales de Umi-solo está cansada y…-miro con reproche a Nozomi-avergonzada

-si no hice nada-sonrió con inocencia fingida

-¿avergonzada, de que?-preguntaron a la vez Rin y Honoka

-nada, solo necesita descansar un poco-contesto Eli, ya más tranquila, se acomodó al lado de su mejor amiga para refrescarse también.

Ya cuando todo estuvo más en calma los juegos entre ellas empezaron, Nico y Maki discutían como siempre, Nozomi se burlaba de rato en rato de ellas, Eli traba de mantener el orden, aunque también se divertía con la escena, Honoka conversaba con Rin haciendo planes para las vacaciones, y Kotori y Hanayo conversaban sobre algunos vestuarios.

Poco a poco las bullas se hacían menos, las primeras en caer rendidas fueron Honoka y Rin, quienes dormían dándose la espalda, pronto Rin contagio de sueño a su mejor amiga, quien se acomodó a su lado. Nico las imitó, luego de una larga discusión con su tsundere preferida.

La siguiente en caer dormida fue Kotori, contemplar la serena expresión de Umi le dio sueño, la había acomodado un poco mejor, y ahora la cabeza de la peliazul reposaba sobre sus muslos.

-ara-Nozomi quien había estado hablando con Eli de algunos cursos, se percató que sus compañeras se quedaban dormidas una a una, una vez más sacó su cámara para grabarlas un poco y más tarde burlarse de ellas.

-Nozomi-regañó Eli con la mirada-no deberías molestarlas tanto

-mira quien habla, Elichi también lo disfruta aunque lo niegue-contesto la mayor siguiendo con lo suyo-Maki-chan, ¿no te vas a dormir también?

-¿Por qué lo haría?-contesto con indiferencia

-no sé, tal vez quieres acompañar a tu sempai en su sueño-sacó la carta de los enamorados y señalo a Nico con esta

-¿pero que…?-la cara de Maki comparaba el tono de su cabello-n-no se a que te… refieres-hizo un gracioso mohín mientras les daba la espalda.

-Maki-chan deshonesta-se burlaba una vez más la mayor

-¡Nozomii!-Eli la miro un poco seria, pero tras esa mirada molesta se escondían sus verdaderos sentimientos, y estos eran celos, no le gustaba que Nozomi jugara y prestaras más atención a las demás.

-ya, ya Elichi, no hagas pucheros-acarició suavemente la frente de la rubia suavizando su expresión

-vayan a coquetear a otro lado-reprochó Maki mientras se apoyaba a la pared y cubría su sonrojado rostro con su gorro

-Maki-chan celosa-como no obtuvo respuesta decidió dejarla tranquila-qué tal si hacemos lo mismo, Elichi

-eh? Pero…-su rostro cobró un poco de color, miro a sus amigas las cuales dormían plácidamente, hacerlo un poco no haría daño-… está bien, si quieres

-gracias Elichi-sin esperar más, Nozomi se acomodó mejor para poder dormir, Eli la imito, y aun con vergüenza, hizo que Nozomi apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro, así estaría más cómoda y ella se sentiría más cercana a su mejor amiga.

Solo se escuchaba el leve sonido del viento mover las hojas, era un día demasiado tranquilo, pero… tal vez no seguiría así.

.

.

.

Umi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su corazón se había acelerado de forma estrepitosa, escuchaba las leves respiraciones de sus compañeras pero algo la sorprendió, y fueron voces, voces y pasos a su alrededor.

-¿Quién es…?-se incorporó de forma tan rápida y torpe que no calculó bien y volvió a caer, solo que su rostro cayó (otra vez) sobre el pecho de cierta peligris

-hmm…-un quejido escapó de los labios de Kotori tras el inesperado golpe. Ámbar y miel se encontraron. Los orbes de ambas brillaban intensamente por estar así de cerca

-U-Umi-chan… d-duele-se quejó la peligris rompiendo el contacto visual, una de las manos de Umi había terminado "ahí"

-l-lo siento-Umi se paró apenada y avergonzada por tocar a Kotori, pero nuevamente tropezó cayendo sentada, de no ser por algo que la atrapó su cabeza habría caído impactado contra el suelo-¿… graci… as?

Al girarse a ver quién la había atrapado, se encontró con otros orbes color miel, similares a los de su amiga de la infancia, no solo sus ojos eran iguales, sus rasgos, su mirada, su anatomía…

-¡¿KOTORI?!-se puso de pie del susto, miro hacia atrás donde aún estaba su mejor amiga, mirando con sorpresa a la chica de enfrente-¿Qué… que esta… QUE ESTA PASANDO?

…

-¿de dónde salieron ustedes?-la primera en romper el silencio fue Eli, quien al igual que sus amigas, miraba con desconcierto a las nueve chicas, exactamente iguales a ellas.

-de un manga-contesto con tranquilidad _Honoka_ , si no fuera porque tenía a la líder de μ's a su lado, habría creído que fue ella, pero no, era otra persona exactamente igual a su líder, y no solo por apariencia, era igual de relajada.

-¿un manga?-preguntó Nozomi, mirando detenidamente a cada una de las "invitadas", en especial a cierta _rubia_ , quien también la observaba.

-si, creo que de ahí venimos-contesto _Eli_ , desviando su mirada de Nozomi y "mirándose". Eli miro molesta a la _rubia_ , había notado como esta miraba detenidamente a su mejor amiga.

-digamos que solo estamos de paso por acá, así que no nos tomen tanta importancia-esta vez fue _Kotori_ , quien sonreía dulce y tranquilamente.

-¿s-son reales?-pregunto Umi, quien estaba detrás de Kotori mirando a la otra _Kotori_ , y de paso mirándose también. Era bastante aterrador para ellas verse a ellas mismas, pero en diferente, u otra persona-…esto es muy confuso

-digamos que solo estamos acá por un rato para ayudarlas en lo que gusten, no le tomen tanta importancia Nico-sonrió la más pequeña del grupo.

Todas quedaron un poco desorientadas, sobre todo Nico, quien era dulce, pero jamás imagino que podía llegar a ser tan tierna y linda.

-¡que molesto!-hablaron a la vez ambas pelirrojas, quienes al notarlo se miraron fijamente-¡ya es suficientemente molesto tener a una Enana idiota como ahora tener dos!, ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-ara, ustedes dos parecen un espejo, que espirituales-hablo esta vez _Nozomi_ , todas miraron a Nozomi quien se veía también confundida-no me miren con tanto asombro, seguro ella también dice lo mismo todo el tiempo

-em… si, creo que si-sonreía nerviosa Nozomi, aun sin creerse que pudiera haber alguien igual a ella, pero su lado divertido y pervertido se activó al notar que esa podría ser una gran oportunidad para burlarse más de sus amigas, miro de forma divertida a _Nozomi_

-¿Qué pasa?-reconocía esa mirada juguetona, y también se hacía una idea de lo que Nozomi tramaría.

-creo que será peligroso que esas dos estén juntas-hablo Nico, asustada con la otra _Nozomi_ , si una ya la torturaba con sus castigos y bromas, no se imaginaba a dos de ellas

-esto podría ser divertido nya-Rin salto y se metió entre las otras musas buscándose-vayamos a comer Ramen

-me gusta la idea nya, vamos _Kayochin_

Pronto la tensión empezó a liberarse y comenzaron a interactuar un poco más entre ellas, aunque fueran muy similares en muchos aspectos, descubrieron que habían algunas características que no eran muy similares entre ellas.

.

-Rin-chan-Hanayo llamo la atención de su mejor amiga

-que pasa Kayochin-sonreía tranquilamente la pelinaranja, mientras las cuatro caminaban por las calles como si nada, ignorando las miradas de los demás transeúntes

-¿estás segura de esto?-preguntó mirando preocupada a sus dos acompañantes, quienes también hablaban amenamente

-si, ¿Por qué? Nya

Hanayo miro una vez más a las otras dos, la otra _Hanayo_ también la miraba, ambas estaban un poco nerviosas por la extraña interacción de ambas Rin, y que vieran esto como algo normal.

-¡llegamos!-ambas buscaron un asiento en la tienda de Ramen, ambas pelinaranjas fueron a hacer los pedidos mientras sus amigas se acomodaban en el lugar que escogieron.

Aun había cierta tensión entre ambas castañas, después de todo, no cualquier día te levantas y descubres a alguien con tus mismas características.

-y hm…-Hanayo se removió en su lugar, tratando de pensar en cómo aliviar la leve tensión entre ambas-¿Cómo es el lugar de donde vienen?

-¿uh?- _Hanayo_ la miro confundida-pues… es igual, aunque creo que nosotras nueve comenzamos de forma distinta a la de ustedes, creo que podría decirse que es casi igual

-¿distinta?

-si, bueno, no estoy segura de cómo fue que iniciaron acá y no sé cómo explicarlo-sonrió nerviosa

La espera se hacía eterna, nuevamente quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Cómo es el grupo de A-rise de acá?-esta vez rompió el silencio _Hanayo_

-son muy talentosas y dedicadas-los ojos de Hanayo se iluminaron en cuestión de segundos, y dejó la vergüenza y tensión por curiosidad y felicidad, al fin había alguien que entendía su gran admiración por las idols

-de donde vengo también lo son, ¿que otros grupos de idols te gustan?...

Pronto ambas empezaron a hablar solo de ídolos, aunque fue un comienzo un poco extraño el ambiente se volvió más relajado y ameno. Ambas Rin se acercaban con los pedidos, pero al ver que tenían su propia platica prefirieron ir a comer al mostrador y dejar que sus dos amigas se conocieran más y de paso ellas también.

.

-Maki, explícame de nuevo porque tengo que acompañarte-reclamo Nico, mirando a las otras dos con molestia y mirando con más enfado a la pelirroja

-solo quería conocer la sala de música de acá, no tienes que ponerte tan tsundere-contesto _Maki_ mientras acariciaba su cabello

-¡le preguntaba a la otra Maki!-contesto la pelinegra, ya no asustada de tener a esas dos ahí, sino molesta porque cada cosa que decía dejaba de tener coherencia

-no hables de mi como si fuera un objeto-contesto Maki a su costado haciendo el mismo movimiento con su cabello

-¡me voy a volver loca con ustedes dos!-se encogió de hombros dándose por vencida, lo viera como lo viera aquello seguía siendo tan irreal y extraño, como si fuera sacado de un manga, y tal vez así era

-deja de reclamar tanto, ¿Por qué no eres como " _tú_ " misma?-reclamo la pelirroja ya fastidiada por las queja de su amiga, sentia más curiosidad por la otra _Nico_ , no parecía tan explosiva ni molesta.

Todo ese rato _Nico_ se la había pasado mirando el salón riendo y sacando fotos de todo, le parecía extraño que a cada frase dijera "Nico" fuera de eso la encontraba normal, y muy diferente a la Nico que tenía a su lado.

-Makis-chan, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo? -hablo la _pelinegra_ luego de usmear por todo el salón, y aunque había sido _Maki_ la que había pedido ir ahí, fue _Nico_ la que más exploro.

-¡no nos hables así!-reclamaron ambas pelirrojas ruborizándose, debían reconocer, _Nico_ era bastante linda y agradable, al menos la del manga lo era.

Maki miró a _Maki_ , sintiendo un poco de envidia, luego miró a su amiga pelinegra quien solo se había quedado mirando la escena.

-¿Qué?-devolvió la mirada a la pelirroja molesta, incluso ella reconocería que tenía una buena rival con esa linda _Nico_ actuando de forma tan dulce

-nada-contesto con indiferencia-¿a qué quieres jugar?-miro a _Nico_

-juguemos a tener una cita doble-sonrió la _pelinegra_ mientras se abrazaba a Maki, pero no a la de su mundo

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-era evidente los celos de Nico, al ver a la otra _Nico_ abrazarse o prácticamente aferrarse al brazo de "su tsundere"-Maki-chan viene conmigo-tomo el otro brazo de Maki

-si saldría contigo no tendría gracia, el chiste es hacer variada las parejas, verdad _Maki-chan_ -pregunto a la otra pelirroja quien también se mostraba celosa.

-hagan como quieran, no es que me importe ni nada-se cruzó de brazos haciendo un tierno mohín, Nico se puso roja, encontraba linda también a la _Maki_ del manga, pero le gustaba más su Maki, corrección, le agradaba más su compañera de grupo, no es como que Maki le gustara ni nada.

-bien Nico, admite que será divertido-Nico se sintió extraña que alguien igual a ella le hablara como si fuera otra persona y lo eran, aunque también eran la misma persona, cada segundo que pasaba aquello se volvía más, y más extraño

-ya que-contesto al fin, se soltó del brazo de Maki y se fue hacia la otra _Maki_ , solo que no había dado ni un paso cuando sintió el agarre de alguien en su mano-¿Maki-chan?

-no me digas que la Maki-chan de acá también es celosa-la _pelinegra_ escondió su traviesa sonrisa mientras se burlaba de ambas pelirrojas.

-¡no lo somos!

.

-Ko-Kotori-Umi estaba detrás de su amiga, estaba claro que estaba asustada, y lo más extraño y aterrador para ella era que ambas peligris actuaban como si nada, estaban tan despreocupadamente en la biblioteca leyendo libros de moda y compartiendo ideas, agradecía que fueran las únicas en el lugar ya que hasta el momento se había desmayado como tres veces, y gracias al ser las únicas no causaban tanto escándalo.

-¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?-sonrió la _peligris_ mirándola con ternura

-Umi-chan, ella no soy yo-esta vez hablaba la otra Kotori, quien se acercaba con más libros, acababa de despertar de su tercer desmayo y aun se sentia confundida

-¡¿EH?!-se alejó de _Kotori_ algo asustada, pero luego se arrepintió de su reacción ya que la _peligris_ quedo con la mirada baja y triste.

-lo siento Umi-chan, no quise asustarte

-n-no fue tu culpa-se inclinó varias veces como disculpa-perdona mis modales, esto aún es muy confuso para mí, realmente lo siento, por favor perdóname, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo, por favor perdóname, lo siento mucho, disculpa

-n-no es necesario que te disculpes tanto Umi-chan- _Kotori_ empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, ciertamente la Umi de ese mundo era muy similar a la de su mundo, aunque le parecía que esta era más avergonzable

-¡Umi-chan!-su amiga de la infancia ahora hacia un mohín, aunque eran evidentes sus celos, no eran tan evidentes para la densa peliazul, quien solo sentía que le debía una disculpa a su amiga, pero no sabía porque

-al fin despertaste-esta vez quien se acerco fue _Umi_ , quien se sentó al lado de su amiga de la infancia-encontré estos libros, espero te sean de utilidad, sonrió de forma encantadora a la peligris, esto provocó una extraña sensación en Umi, quien ya no veía con miedo a la otra _Umi_ , sino con cierta incomodidad, y tal vez molestia.

Se sentó al lado de _Kotori_ , quedando frente a _Umi_ , quien la miraba de forma amable y serena.

Ambas peliazul quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente. Kotori trató de aliviar un poco la tensión entre ellas.

-¿Qué opinan de este diseño?-preguntó mostrando su cuaderno de dibujo

-está muy lindo-sonrió _Kotori_ -¿Qué tal si le aumentas algunos colores aquí y aquí

-queda más perfecto, y si para el traje de Rin-chan le ponemos algunos adornos amarillos la harían ver más tierna

-si, y que tal para el de Hanayo-chan le ponemos adornos verdes, que tal unas cintas

-¡perfecto!-pronto ambas peligrises se olvidaron de sus amigas y siguieron hablando de trajes.

.

-¿Por qué somos las únicas que quedamos Elichi?-pregunto la mayor de μ's a su mejor amiga, había tenido tantos planes para ese día pero todo esto se fue al olvido luego de que la rubia prácticamente le rogara de no abandonar el club

-porque… hm…-Eli miro a diferentes lados pensando en algo-quería quedarme contigo acá-fue lo único que logro ocurrírsele, y aunque esto emocionaba a Nozomi ambas sabían muy bien la razón

-no será porque Elichi no quiere que salga con-miro a _Nozomi_ quien estaba sentada al frente suyo leyendo unas revistas-¿Nozomi… chi?

-¿Nozomi-chi?- _Nozomi_ levanto la vista-suena bien pero un poco extraño, prefiero ser yo la que use el "chi"

-también yo-contesto la mayor-¿Cómo deberíamos llamarnos entonces?-ambas pelimoradas quedaron pensativas.

Eli aun veía todo esto bastante ilógico, pero si "su Nozomi" ya de por si era bastante burlona y molestosa con las demás, no se imaginaba a dos, su corazón daba extraños saltos con ver a ambas pelimoradas interactuando

-¡llamémonos solo Nozomi!-hablaron a la vez luego de pensarlo unos segundos-¡me parece bien!-ambas se sonrieron y miraron cálidamente.

Ver a una ya de por si provocaba mucho revuelo en su interior, ver a ambas era mucho para su pobre corazón, le gustaría ser la única que tuviera la dicha de ver a ambas pelimoradas, pero pronto recordó la presencia de alguien más.

 _Eli_ miraba la escena apoyada a la pared, para molestia de Eli la _rubia_ no había dejado de ver a su mejor amiga, y claro, también miraba de rato en rato a _Nozomi_.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos algo?-propuso _Nozomi_ , mirando a _Eli_ e indicándole con la mirada que se sentara a su lado

-¿Qué se te ocurre?-pregunto _Eli_ acercándose y sonriendo, en especial a _Nozomi_ , aunque tampoco dejaba de ver a Nozomi

-¿se te ocurre algo Nozomi?-pregunto _Nozomi_

-esto podría ser bastante entretenido-Nozomi sonrió de lado a lado mostrando ese brillo en sus orbes esmeralda llenos de picardía, aunque había algo extraño, la otra _Nozomi_ no parecía ser tan juguetona como ella.

-quisiera comprobar algo- _Eli_ , quien ya se había sentado al lado de _Nozomi_ , volvió a ponerse en pie y se acercó a Nozomi.

Eli miro con amenaza a la otra _rubia_ , quien se había acercado a su mejor amiga, sentia bastante celos la forma en como la miraba, miro a la otra _Nozomi_ esperando ver alguna reacción, ella solo sonreía de forma tranquila y serena, podía ver un poco de celos en sus orbes esmeralda pero solo eso.

-¡Kyaaah!-Eli dejo de ver a _Nozomi_ para ver a su mejor amiga asustada por el repentino grito, lo que vio la descolocó completamente.

-90, no puede ser, también pierdo en este mundo, aunque parecen un poco más grandes que las de _Nozomi_ , pero se sienten igual…

Nozomi tenía el rostro rojo, jamás se habría esperado eso de Eli, o de la otra _Eli_ , de hecho, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que alguien la tocara, que alguien le hiciera lo mismo que ella a sus amigas.

-t-tu… ¡suéltala ahora mismo!-Eli se puso entre ambas hirviendo en celos y coraje, si las miradas mataran _Eli_ habría desvanecido en cuestión de segundos.

.

Las cuatro salieron del restaurante satisfechas y con un ambiente más agradable entre ellas, ambas castañas seguían hablando de idols y algo de moda, sus amigas les dieron su espacio mientras debatían de adonde ir, una de ellas pedía ir a pasear por la ciudad porque ese era un lugar relativamente nuevo para ella, y la otra apoyaba a ir al parque de diversiones, al final ganó ella.

Para su suerte había uno que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras. Llegaron rápido porque ambas pelinaranjas empezaron a correr y a sus amigas no les quedó de otra que seguirlas.

-¿a cuál subimos primero? Nya- _Rin_ se abrazó a Hanayo animada

-Kayochin, ¿a cuál quieres subir primero?-Rin abrazo a su amiga del otro lado, no podía disimular ese pequeño ataque de celos que le dio por ver a su amiga siendo abrazada por alguien más

-… que tal s-si vamos a la noria-hablo _Hanayo_ , un poco preocupada por su amiga pelinaranja, y relativamente celosa por verla abrazar a alguien más también

-buena idea _Kayochin_ - _Rin_ salto esta vez a ella-vamos nya-sin perder tiempo tiró de la mano de su amiga corriendo hasta el juego

Rin tardo un poco en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo no perdió tiempo, tomó la mano de su amiga y se puso a correr también. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar pocas personas en la fila.

-después hay que subir a ese-señalo Rin a una de las atracciones

-y después aquel nya-ambas pelinaranjas señalaron juegos un poco extremos, poniendo pálidas a sus amigas.

-pen-pensémoslo bien antes de subir-hablo _Hanayo,_ un poco nerviosa por las ideas de sus amigas. Miro a Hanayo esperando su apoyo, pero esta no parecía estarles prestando atención, en su lugar miraba fijamente por la ventanilla.

-¿Hanayo-chan?-se asomó para llamar su atención, y de paso ver lo que tan distraída tenía a su versión anime-no son… ¡Maki-chan y Nico-chan?

Ambas castañas se miraron confundidas, conociendo a sus respectivas amigas no esperaban verlas por ahí

-¿Dónde?-ambas Rin se asomaron también, peleándose por el poco espacio-¡es verdad! nya

-no pensé que las veríamos por acá, después del juego busquémoslas para ir juntas-propuso Hanayo sonriendo

-no nya-su mejor amiga hizo un infantil puchero-mejor sigamos las cuatro, ya saben cómo se ponen esas dos cuando discuten

-¿cómo son Nico-chan y Maki-chan acá?-pregunto _Rin_ -en nuestro mundo ellas son bastante cercanas, de hecho _Maki-chan_ se unió a μ's por petición de _Nico-chan_

-¡¿enserio?!-preguntaron a la vez Rin y Hanayo, sorprendidas de tal confesión, lo último que hubieran imaginado seria a Maki y Nico llevándose bien

-¿acá no fue así?-esta vez pregunto _Hanayo_

-no, se unió junto con nosotras, me ayudo a convencer a Kayochin para que se uniera a μ's

-¿eso quiere decir que las tres se unieron juntas?-ambas asintieron-Rin-chan y yo nos unimos por petición de Honoka-chan…

.

-¿Por qué vinimos a un parque de diversiones?-pregunto Maki jugando con su cabello

-es el mejor lugar para tener una cita doble, respondió _Nico_ tomándole del brazo y apegando más de la cuenta su cuerpo a la pelirroja quien se puso nerviosa y levemente avergonzada

Nico fulminaba con la mirada a la _pelinegra,_ no importaba si era ella que venía de otro mundo, eso no quitaba el hecho que se estaba acercando demasiado a su amiga, aunque aún no quisiera admitir que sentia celos en verdad que los tenia, daría cualquier cosa por tener esa confianza y poder acercarse a Maki de la misma forma.

-a ver si terminas con tu coqueteo y seguimos _-Maki_ parecía también molesta por el acercamiento de _Nico_ con la otra pelirroja-no creo que estemos acá todo el día

-es verdad, hay que aprovechar cada segundo-se separó un poco de Maki, aliviando así el ambiente entre las otras dos-¿a cuál quieren subirse primero?-como ninguna decía nada _Nico_ decidió por todas-iremos a los autos.

Señalo el juego, tomo de nuevo el brazo de Maki y la arrostro hasta su objetivo, a Nico y a _Maki_ no les quedo otra opción que seguirlas.

Aunque al comienzo la _pelinegra_ del manga quería que subieran en parejas, la insistencia tanto de Nico como _Maki_ quienes se negaban a eso, terminaron subiendo por individual. El juego resulto ser bastante divertido para las cuatro, sobre todo porque Nico y _Maki_ pudieron vengarse de cierta _pelinegra_ , cada una por sus respectivas razones. En cuanto Maki, ni siquiera sabía porque su amiga pelinegra estaba un poco molesta.

Luego de ese juego se tomaron un descanso, porque a _Nico_ ya no le gustaba la extraña combinación de su amiga _pelirroja_ y la otra Nico, y aunque disimulaba con una sonrisa que lograba convencer a todas, internamente sentia celos. Sentia que _Maki_ había tomado interés en la Nico de ese mundo, y eso no le gustaba.

-pensé que seguiríamos con esto-hablo Maki dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-parece que Maki-chan estaba teniendo mucha diversión- _Nico_ una vez más la tomo del brazo, a estas alturas a Maki ya no le incomodaba su acercamiento, estaba más preocupada por Nico, quien ya llevaba un buen rato retrasada, y lo peor, seguía con la otra _Maki._

Habían quedado reunirse en una banca, un poco distanciada de la multitud, pero con ambas querían comprar algo más que solo bebidas se fueron juntas, y su ausencia empezaba a inquietarle.

Por otra parte, _Nico_ también estaba preocupada, pero al menos lo disimulaba mejor.

Luego de esperar unos minutos, el par que tanto ansiaban que llegara, llegaron amenamente, hablando como si se conocieran por años, ese sentimiento de celos domino tanto a Maki como a _Nico._

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-se quejó Maki, sin poder controlar su malestar, ni siquiera era consiente que lo que sentia era celos por ver a Nico con alguien más, y encima era _Maki,_ se supone que ellas no se llevan bien, porque entonces con esa _Maki_ si se lleva bien y no con ella.

-nos encontramos con ambas Rin y Hanayo-fue la corta respuesta de Nico, quien también se sentia molesta, no le gustaba que la otra _pelinegra_ siguiera tomando del brazo a su amiga.

-bueno, ya llegaron-sonrió animosa _Nico_ , soltándose del brazo de Maki, y corriendo al brazo de su _pelirroja-_ deberíamos de aprovechar cada segundo que estemos aquí, pronto acabara el día.

Ninguna del anime respondió, ambas estaban inmersas en sus propios malestares, disimulando las miradas que se daban de rato en rato.

-siento que hay mucha tensión

-¿Por qué será?-contesto Nico con sarcasmo a la otra _pelinegra_

 _-_ creo que es porque Nico-chan es muy celosa y nada honesta- _Nico_ contestó con burla.

Para Nico esa actitud le recordaba más a la de Nozomi, era increíble que su versión de manga fuera tan diferente, o tal vez no estaba de mucho humor por sus celos. Después de todo era otra versión de ella, obviamente le haría competencia a cualquiera, incluso a ella misma.

Pensando esto último, Nico trató de relajarse

-quizás esto te calme-Nico conocía esa sonrisa, sintió un poco de temor.

 _Nico_ les dio una divertida sonrisa, sorprendiendo a _Maki_ , la tomo del rostro besándola, cerca de los labios, demasiado, tanto que la parte superior de sus labios quedo sobre el labio inferior de la _pelirroja._

 _Maki_ instantáneamente había enrojecido de sorpresa y vergüenza, miraba a su amiga confundida y claramente avergonzada, había llevado su mano al rostro rozando su labio inferior con los dedos.

-¿po-por… que… eso… beso…?

No era capaz de hacer alguna pregunta coherente, pero no era la única avergonzada. Maki y Nico estaban igual, o incluso más avergonzadas que ellas, no solo por ver a dos adolescentes casi besándose, sino porque estas tenían su misma apariencia, era como si s se estuvieran besando y miraran la repetición de ello.

 _Nico_ se sintió satisfecha con lo que logró, incluso fue más de lo que pudo esperar, y al menos ahora la tensión entre las cuatro había disminuido.

.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto la _castaña_ del manga, sin duda reconocía el lugar, pero quería escucharlo de la misma Honoka

-una panadería-contesto con orgullo la líder de μ's-pero esta no es cualquiera, esta es uno de los pocos lugares donde encontraras una gran variedad de pan.

-¿y podemos comer lo que queramos?-pregunto con ojos brillantes llenos de ilusión

-por supuesto, esta semana ya me dieron mi mesada por ayudar en la tienda, yo invito-volvió a sonreír, orgullosa y feliz porque alguien más compartiera sus extraños gustos.

-ya que insistes te dejare pagar-respondió la líder del manga mientras escogía en toda la variedad que tenía a su alcance-después te invitare algunos jugos

-me parece bien

.

Umi empezaba a aburrirse, llevaban cerca de una hora escuchando únicamente a ambas peligrises hablar de ropa, accesorios y moda. Miro a la otra _peliazul_ la cual también parecía aburrida.

Se preguntó que estarían haciendo las demás, le preocupa en especial ambas Honoka, si una ya daba problemas no se imaginaba a dos, y conociendo a su amiga estarían haciendo alguna locura o algo bastante impredecible, se le ocurría muchas opciones de lo que estarían haciendo pero no podía confirmarlo.

Ya se lo preguntaría después, otra duda que corría por su mente era, ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedarían sus dobles?, no era como que ya quisiera echarlas, pero le incomodaba verse así misma pero en otra persona. Prefirió descartar este pensamiento o tendría dolor de cabeza por tanto irrealismo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta?-de la nada _Umi_ habló, sorprendiendo a ambas peligrises y a la misma Umi

-a dónde quieres ir _Umi-chan_ -preguntó la _Kotori_ de su mundo-¿te dio hambre?

 _Umi_ que hasta el momento había mantenido una postura seria y bastante reservada, más de lo que se conocía de Umi, se sonrojó notablemente, tranquilizando en cierta forma a Umi, le empezaba asustar que la otra _Umi_ no actuara tanto como ella.

-lo decía porque sería conveniente tomar un descanso-trato de sonar firme pero en su voz revelo claramente su nerviosismo-además han estado trabajando casi una hora.

-es verdad-contestó Kotori con desgano, aun quería seguir compartiendo todas esas ideas con la _peligris_ del manga

-¿Qué tal si vamos de compras?-propuso _Kotori_ , iluminando los ojos de Kotori, y aterrorizando a ambas peliazules.

Ambas Umi tenían sus razones para atemorizarse, ir de compras con Kotori y seguir viva al día siguiente era una verdadera proeza. Ni siquiera las dejaron opinar, en un segundo habían guardado todo, al segundo siguiente ya estaban fuera de la preparatoria Otonokizaka, y al siguiente ya estaban en las tiendas de ropa.

-¿Qué te parece este Umi-chan?-preguntó una de las Kotori, ninguna de las peliazul podía determinar cuál era, si la del manga o la del anime, ambas se cambiaban y cambiaban constantemente de prendas que ya habían perdido de vista a "su" Kotori.

-¡te queda lindo!-contestaron ambas por inercia, nerviosas por no poder identificarlas, y rezando porque la peligris no se diera cuenta de su confusión.

-si ambas Umi-chan lo dicen entonces lo usaré-sonrió la peligris satisfecha metiéndose de nuevo al probador para seguir decidiendo.

No pasaron ni dos segundos y de ahí volvió a salir, o no estaban seguras si sería la misma de la última salida, llevaba otro atuendo, y usando el mismo tono de voz animoso y tierno pregunto.

-¿Qué te parece este Umi-chan?-ambas sintieron como un deyabu, ¿Cuánto tiempo ya habrían estado con lo mismo?, se preguntaron a la vez

-¡te queda lindo!-volvieron a contestar nerviosas, forzando lo más posible una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-si ambas Umi-chan lo dicen entonces lo usaré-dando una linda sonrisa volvió a entrar.

Perdieron la cuenta de cuantas veces ambas peligrises habían salido del mismo lugar vistiendo ropas distintas y pidiendo opiniones de ropa para sus demás amigas. Cuando menos lo notaron ya estaba atardeciendo. Habían estado la mitad del día solo en tiendas de ropa.

Después de las compras, y que ambas peliazules pagaran casi por todo lo que sus amigas compraron, esto lo hicieron por cuenta propia por no querer quedarse atrás de la otra, fueron a ver tiendas de telas, ambas diseñadoras tenían varias ideas en mente.

Como ambas Umi terminaron padeciendo lo mismo (llevar todo lo que compraron sus amigas), aprovecharon para intercambiar algunas ideas, después de todo, a ambas les costaba hablar sobre poemas sin avergonzarse, y que mejor oportunidad que hablar de eso con alguien que te conoce y conoces por así decirlo.

Llegaron a la tienda de telas, donde fue otro dilema para que ambas peligrises se decidieran por cual tipo de tela comprar, que colores combinarían mas, que adornos les quedarían bien, que combinaciones hacer, entre otras cosas. Luego de eso pasaron a una librería, a pedido de ambas peliazules que deseaban compartir más ideas para posibles canciones, y finalmente terminaron en una cafetería para descansar.

-esto fue bastante divertido, deberíamos repetirlo-dijo Kotori mientras bebía su jugo

-estoy de acuerdo-esta vez fue la otra _Kotori_. Gracias a que ya no estaban cambiándose ni interactuando tanto ahora sus amigas podían diferenciarlas-la próxima vez deberíamos ir a más tiendas y con las demás.

Ambas Umi no estaban segura si eso sería bueno o malo, pero si interesante.

-¡s-si… será divertido!-hablaron a la vez bastante nerviosas pero una vez más lograron disimularlo, o eso seguían creyendo

-¡y será más divertido confundir al dúo de densidad!-esta vez quienes hablaron a la vez fueron ambas peligrises, sonriendo divertidas por la pobre situación en la que se vieron sus respectivas amigas.

Como era de esperarse, un sonrojo no se hizo esperar en el rostro de ambas Umi.

.

-esto sería más divertido si solo fuera yo-habló la usurpadora. Según los pensamientos de la "verdadera" rubia

-este es mi mundo, así que tengo más derechos que tú-contestó sin rodeos mirándola desafiante

-sigo siendo tú, pero en una mejor versión-habló con cierto tono arrogante la _rusa_ del manga-estoy segura que ambas me prefieren más a mí.

-conozco a mi Nozomi más tiempo que tú-subió un poco el tono de voz, pero aun sin llamar la atención-estamos juntas TRES años-hizo énfasis en el numero

-tal vez el tiempo de ti y Nozomi no es el mismo al mío y "mi" _Nozomi_ -la miró con superioridad-pero para el poco tiempo hemos creado un vínculo lo suficiente fuerte, ¿y tú?, tres años y ni siquiera le has tocado…-hizo un movimiento con sus manos haciendo recordar a Eli el momento en que esa impostora había tocado los pechos de SU Nozomi.

Antes de contraatacar a los argumentos de su rival miro a sus dos acompañantes acercándose con los parfait que habían pedido, ellas habían querido ir personalmente por ellos cometiendo el error de dejar solas a ambas rubias.

-parece que se llevan muy bien-Nozomi se sentó al lado de Eli quedando frente a la otra _Eli_ , había estado tentada a sentarse junto con la otra _rubia_ , pero sentia que las cosas no iban muy bien entre esas dos así que no quiso empeorar la situación.

-si mucho-contesto Eli con sarcasmo, aun no podía creerse que fue convencida de ir ahí, si lo primero que se había propuesto era no salir de Otonokizaka. Pero nadie la podía culpar, si con una Nozomi no se podía negar a nada, con dos se le era imposible siquiera tratar.

-Eli me decía lo genial que soy-hablo la _rubia_ del manga, satisfecha con las arrugas que le sacaba a Eli, y las sonrisas divertidas que sacaba de ambas Nozomi.

-¡ _Elichi_!- _Nozomi_ la regaño por sus burlas a la otra Eli, a diferencia a la _rubia_ que conocía, la Eli de este mundo parecía ser más seria, y en su lugar, la Nozomi de este mundo sin duda era más burlona.

-solo jugaba-respondió con una galante sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a ambas pelimoradas, y de paso, a un grupo de estudiantes que iba de salida y la vieron.

-ambas Elichi son muy diferentes-dijo Nozomi mirando a su mejor amiga, quien estaba claramente celosa por el anterior sonrojo-sabes que tú me gustas más Elichi-acarició su mejilla con cariño

Tanto Eli como _Nozomi_ se sonrojaron _,_ la primera por la pequeña muestra de afecto y esas palabras que tanto disfrutaba escuchar. Y la segunda porque no estaba acostumbrada a decir tal cosa tan abiertamente, lo haría si, pero aun así sentia vergüenza por ver a alguien de misma apariencia diciéndolo con tanta normalidad, lo sentia bastante extraño.

-si a ella la quieres entonces a mí también-provocó _Eli_ a la otra rubia. Esta la ignoró olímpicamente, prefería ver a Nozomi comer su helado a hacer caso a las idioteces de la otra rusa, sin duda ella era mil veces mejor, no creía que su doble haya salido tan defectuoso, envidiaba a las demás porque sus versiones de manga eran mil veces mejor que la suya… esto y otros eran los pensamiento de Eli.

 _Eli_ frunció el ceño, _te_ nía la sensación de que Eli pensaba en ella, y no precisamente cosas buenas.

- _Elichi_ , ¿quieres un poco?-ofreció _Nozomi,_ aprovechando la distracción de las otras dos _,_ o dejando que Nozomi empezara a burlarse de Eli por sus anteriores celos.

-por supuesto que si-contesto con su mejor sonrisa, sonrojado a la _pelimorada_ por su forma galante de actuar.

 _Eli_ tomo la mano de su amiga, acerco a su rostro para llevarse a su boca esa cuchara de helado. Se relamió los labios una vez terminó su objetivo.

-deliciosa-por su intensa mirada cualquiera llegaría a creer que lo decía por la chica frente a ella que por el helado.

-Elichi, ¿tu también quieres un poco?-pregunto Nozomi sin querer quedarse atrás, además le causo gracia ver a su rubia preferida mirar con envidia a la otra _rubia._

-por supuesto-contesto sin pensárselo dos veces.

Sin notarlo, se habían quedado casi toda la tarde allí, disfrutando de la "tranquila" plática.

.

.

.

Honoka empezó a sentir frio, sentia la garganta seca por comer tanto pan, se levantó más por la necesidad de beber algo que por el terrible frio al ser tantas horas de la noche.

Camino como sonámbula, inconscientemente fue a ver las cosas de sus amigas que estaban amontonadas a unos metros de ellas. Afortunadamente a la bebida de Umi aún le quedaba un poco. Se lo bebió de un trago sintiendo que volvía a la vida,

Fue en ese momento que despertó y se percató de donde estaban. Las demás "seguían" durmiendo apoyadas al muro, era de noche, la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor en el oscuro cielo, las luces de la ciudad brillaban con intensidad, y todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

-e-eh… ¡¿Qué PASO?!-trato de preguntarse para ella misma pero terminó gritando de la sorpresa. Provocando que las demás despertaran de la sorpresa, o del susto.

-Honoka, ¡no grites!-la primera en reclamar fue Umi, quien despertó dispuesta a darle un buen sermón, pero se asustó al percatarse de donde estaban, y más importante, la hora que ya seria

-espera… ¿Dónde estamos?-miro a todos lados esperando ver a más de ellas

Todas se miraban unas a otras preguntándose si lo anterior solo había sido un sueño, pero al ver la mirada de confusión en cada una estaba claro que o bien todas tuvieron el mismo sueño, o fue real, o solo Dios sabía que había pasado.

-¿no fue un sueño o sí?-luego de estar cerca de diez minutos mirándose sin atreverse a hablar fue Rin la que preguntó aquello que todas se preguntaban

-pero… no creo que todas hayamos soñado lo mismo-contesto Maki, tratando de ocultar su temor, le asustaba un poco el no saber que paso.

-tal vez… fue algún poder espiritual-Nozomi trato de aliviar la tensión, pero ni ella misma podía disimular esa preocupación, ni encontrar respuesta a aquel extraño suceso.

-… quizás solo fue un sueño-Nico trato de razonar, aunque todo su cuerpo se estremecía por la incertidumbre.

-pero… se sintió muy real-susurro Hanayo, preocupada al igual que sus amigas

-entonces… ¿todo eso si pasó?-pregunto Kotori

-si así fuera, ¿Por qué seguimos acá?-respondió Honoka, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho, al no hallar una respuesta, y al sentir la ausencia de algo, o tal vez solo era miedo.

-deberíamos ir al club-sugirió Eli-está haciendo frio y la noche nos está afectando…

En silencio cada una tomo sus respectivas cosas y bajaron.

Honoka fue la primera en entrar, todas tenían sus sentidos alerta, tal vez esperando en ver a otras nueve chicas iguales a ellas, pero nada, solo estaban ellas. Al prender la luz del club encontraron tres cuadernos sobre la mesa, cuadernos los cuales no recordaban haber dejado, y tampoco pertenecían a alguna de ellas.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Honoka tomando uno de ellos, tenia de portada una nota musical, al abrirlo escucho el grito de Maki que tuvo que cubrirse su boca de vergüenza por la mirada de las demás.

-¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?-pregunto Nico, ambas inevitablemente se sonrojaron recordando el interactuar de la otra _Maki_ y _Nico_

-n-nada-respondió acariciando su cabello tratando de calmarse-solo que… esas notas musicales las había estado discutiendo con ella

Tardaron en entender a quien se refería con "ella", sorprendiéndose al entender que se refería a la _Maki_ del Manga.

-¿Qué son los otros cuadernos?-pregunto Hanayo.

Honoka y Rin cogieron uno, al abrirlo encontraron una canción en uno, con la inconfundible caligrafía de Umi, y en el otro dibujos de vestidos.

-esto…-Umi y Kotori se miraron sorprendidas, ambas ideas las habían discutido con _Umi y Kotori._

-supongo que esta es suficiente prueba…-finalizo Eli, con una pequeña sonrisa

-no fue un sueño-concluyó Nozomi, con una mejor sonrisa, haciendo sentir más tranquilas a las demás, y ese vacío momentáneo que sintieron desapareció luego de ver esas pruebas…

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado este one-shot :3**


End file.
